magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Gamer Issue 115
This magazine was released in April 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar LucasArts 1982-2013 - 4 pages (6-9) :Ex staff discuss the closure of the legendary software house Kenji Eno: Untamed Spirit - 1 page (11) :Another gaming legend is lost RetroDiary - 1 page (13) :A month of retro events both past and present. Retro Columns Who will buy? - Iain Lee - 1 page (10) Getting to the Good Stuff - Paul Davies - 1 page (12) Features Special Features The Legacy of SimCity - Adam Barnes - 8 pages (22-29) :Like the sprawling metropolises the game can produce, SimCity continues to grow and expand with each and every iteration. Adam Barnes speaks to Will Wright about crafting a new genre and building on a series known for its innovation. 10 Launch Disasters - 2 pages (30-31) :As the launch of the latest SimCity found itself making headlines for all the wrong reasons, we take a look at more videogame launch disasters that have happened over the years. Ultimate Guide: The New Zealand Story - 6 pages (56-61) :Kiwis might not be able to fly, but Tiki, the star of New Zealand Story, certainly soared. The most sugary platformer ever made, here's your indispensable guide to it. 30 Essential Shoot-'em-ups - Darran Jones - 8 pages (64-71) The History of Seventies Home Computers - Rory Milne - 6 pages (76-81) :Seventies gaming is typically remembered for groundbreaking coin-ops and pioneering consoles, but as Rory Milne discovers, the decade offered a third branch of gaming based around a then new concept - the home computer. The History of Chase H.Q. - Martyn Carroll - 6 pages (84-89) :"Let's go, Mr Driver!" With that immortal line we were introduced to Chase HQ and its tale of hero cops and hightailing criminals. To tie in with the game's 25th anniversary, Martyn Carroll looks back at one of Taito's most successful and memorable creations. Making ofs Indiana Jones Triple Bill - 8 pages (34-41) :Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Arcade) - 3 pages (35-37) :Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures (SNES) - 2 pages (38-39) :Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (PC/N64) - 2 pages (40-41) Adventure (Atari 2600) - Stuart Hunt - 4 pages (72-75) Regular Features Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) :Eighties - August 1981 - (14-15) :Nineties - February 1996 - (16-17) Retro Revivals :Dragon Crystal (Game Gear) - 2 pages (18-19) :Marvel Land (Mega Drive) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (48-49) :Klax (Arcade) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) A Moment with... Stuart Ross - Denis Murphy - 1 page (32) :The composer of the highly underrated Body Harvest, and much praised Grand Theft Auto series, talks creating game music with Denis Murphy. From the Archives: Interceptor Software - Graeme Mason - 6 pages (42-47) :He left school at 15 to open a video rental business and was juggling several more companies by the age of 18. Graeme Mason chats to former Interceptor Software owner Richard Jones and some of the key staff at the Hampshire software house. Minority Report (Mega-CD Special) - Darran Jones - 4 pages (50-53) :Heart of the Alien: Out of this World Parts I and II, Batman Returns, Road Avenger, Snatcher, Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side, Robo Aleste, Lunar: The Silver Star - (50-51) :Jurassic Park, Sonic CD, Keio Flying Squadron, Final Fight, Annet Futatabi, Shining Force CD, Panic!, Eye of the Beholder, Ecco the Dolphin, Jaguar XJ220, Formula One World Championship: Beyond the Limit, Popful Mail, Silpheed - (52-53) Classic Moments: F-Zero - 2 pages (62-63) Future Classic: Ico (PlayStation 2) - 2 pages (82-83) In the Chair with... Chris Huelsbeck - 6 pages (90-95) :Known for his extensive catalogue of game soundtracks and audio CDs, Chris Huelsbeck is a composer much loved by fans of classic gaming. In this exclusive Retro Gamer interview, he delves into his love of music, recalls his first experiences with computers, and talks about how samples changed videogame music forever. Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: The Super Spy - 1 page (114) Reviews SimCity : Currently something of a rough diamond, many of SimCity's issues will hopefully be ironed out in time. It's a strong strategy game, but not quite as strong or enjoyable as its impressive predecessors. Luigi's Mansion 2 : Packed with fun, variety and imagination, if you liked the original then you'll love this sequel and should hoover up a copy right away. RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Senior Art Editor :Greg Whitaker Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Adam Barnes, Mike Bevan, Richard Burton, Martyn Carroll, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Craig Grannell, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Graeme Mason, Rory Milne, Denis Murphy, Samuel Roberts, Andy Salter, John Szczepaniak External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews